The Gang's New Member
by Gamer95
Summary: While out on a dinner run for her surrogate little brother, Peko Pekoyama ends up discovering an abandoned child in an alleyway and discovering feelings she had been entirely unaware she had. After dealing with his abusive uncle, she ends up bringing him with her to get medical attention...And she grows VERY attached to him in the process.


Peko Pekoyama was on an errand: since she was the only member of the gang who's leader she was protecting not in trouble with the law, she was responsible for picking up their meals.

As she made the dinner rush, she made her way through Britains streets with an air of importance and power.

This was not intentional, however. Peko never made any effort to be intimidating...But with her stoic demeanour, piercing red eyes and sheathed sword on her back, not to mention she had a tendency to get violent to any man who came onto her too strongly, she sort of repelled the people around her. Oh well...She preferred the quiet anyway.

So, she proceeded her path, ignoring some stares from passer byers. She decided one crucial, life changing decision that night...

She would take the alleyway shortcut.

As she turned into the alleyway, however, she began to hear...noises. Horrible noises...Noises that would awaken the hidden maternal instincts in any woman...

The sound of a tiny child's whimpering and crying. It was like a baby's cry! Concerned and frightened, she moved into the dark alley to try and locate the pitiable soul.

When she got there, however, what she wasn't expecting to see was said baby actually on both of his feet, pitifully trying to toddle his way out of the alley, tripping and falling flat on his face with every movement.

She gasped to herself, shocked at the actions and attempts, and rushed towards him, catching him before he fell again, turning him over to examine him. "Oh my goodness..." She breathed, studying the little one intently. "What in the world happened to you, child?"

Little Harry Potter, though he did not know what his name was, hurt. His Uncle had not fed him in days, he'd hit him with his belt, and thrown him into an alley where it was dark and cold, leaving him scared, and confused.

His uncle had given him strict orders to stay in that alley...And every day he would show up, and he would give the poor, innocent child another beating before abandoning him once again. He missed the cupboard...It was warm and safe...Sure it was smelly, but it was his only safe haven.

Now the child found himself staring up into the face of a grey haired woman with piercing red eyes, eyes that showed concern for his well being. Needless to say, he grew scared immediately.

Crying softly, having come to associate screaming with punishment, he began to struggle as hard as he could to stand up...But he was just in too much pain... He barely registered that he was being carried, and realized that the person who was holding him, felt so warm...

Indeed, Peko had snatched him up in her arms, and was now holding him close, studying his tiny, fragile body intently, red eyes narrowing in anger at whoever had caused this child's pain. He looked to be a baby...but babies didn't normally walk...Did that mean he was a toddler? Was his growth stunted to make him look like an infant?

The child let out some incoherent, frightened babbling, trying to communicate. But he appeared to not have the ability to do so. It hurt Peko, even though she was normally like a stone. She may not be the most compassionate woman around...but she was still female, and therefore the buried motherly instincts were set in stone, breaking their way out through the thick shell as she gazed upon this terrified child...

"W-why...?" He managed to babble out, Peko glad that he knew that much.

"Child, you're hurt. You need help." she told him, thinking of her plan.

Harry sniffled softly...Then, he heard familiar pounding footsteps. With a frightened squeak, he pressed himself up as tightly against the pretty silver-haired woman as he could, feeling slightly safer with her... Peko looked up to see an outrageously fat man, staring down at the pair, his face red with anger. "Boy...What have you done..?!"

Peko held her sword to the man's throat, shutting him up instantly and causing him to sweat profusely. "No...What have YOU done?" Peko snarled angrily. "Are you the one who harmed this baby?"

"Woman, that's no baby! Tis nothing but an insignificant FREAK! What you hold is pure evil!" he defended, causing the little one to whimper. Peko's eyes narrowed deeply and she hefted the blade.

"Get out of my sight now...Or else I will slice your head clean off of your shoulders, you worthless, disgusting BEAST." She hissed angrily. Never had she hated another human being so much...

Like a coward, the man waddled away as fast as his blobs-sorry- LEGS, could take him. Peko growled and looked back to the tiny one in her arms, who was looking at her with a curious expression. "M-Mwa?" Peko blinked and tilted her head as she looked at him, unsure as to what he was trying to convey. The child continued to try to get his sentence out. "M-Mwa-Mwa? Mwama?" he asked, still trying to get his answers from the mysterious woman.

Peko's eyes widened, and she blushed profusely. "N-No...I...I'm not you...mother..." She said softly to the little boy. He understood the word "No" and looked down, sad that he hadn't found his Mama. It was okay...Freak didn't get Mama's. Peko frowned at his demeanour. Really looking at him, she realized he was actually a VERY cute little boy... Blushing and shaking her head, she tried her best to retain her stoic demeanour. Dinner would have to wait. He needed first-aid immediately. So, she lifted him up and placed him on her hip, strutting through the near empty streets with the child safe in her arms. Suddenly, her phone began to ring, causing Harry to jump slightly at the loud noise. Peko patted his head and pulled out her phone. "Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Peko! What the hell's takin' you so long? You okay out there? Did something happen? Do we need to come over and back you up?" Peko smiled softly at the sound of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's voice.

"Fuyuhiko, there's...listen, I'm fine. But please have first aid at the ready by the time I arrive." she told her boss, who responded with yet another string of questions.

"What?! Why?! What happened?! Did ya get shot or something?! Jumped?! What's going on?!" Fuyuhiko was worried for the girl he considered an older sister.

"No, None of those! I found...a child. In the shortcut alley. He's hurt, and scared, and he NEEDS attention, right away." she commanded, despite her being a bodyguard.

"Huh?" The man on the other end of the phone was surprised. "Oh...Uh...Yeah...Right. I'll get right on that, no problem."

"Good." She said, hanging up and checking on the child. He was staring at her face, as though he was considering wgat to think of her. His eyes were so green... They contrasted with her own red eyes so perfectly... She brushed some hair from his eyes. "Don't worry, child. You will be healed very soon." She assured gently. The little one shook his head fearfully at her statement, and said a word that he knew well. "No!"

Needless to say, Peko was concerned. "No?" She asked with a tilted head. "No to being healed? Why would you say such a thing, child?" She asked him softly.

He couldn't respond coherently so he simply once again, said, "No!"

What he would've said, was that Freaks don't get Healed. Peko sighed. It seemed the fat man had damaged him FAR more than she originally thought... Still, she gave him a stern glance. "You're getting healed." She said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Sadly, his reaction was to flinch and cover his face with his hands, scared of being hit by the pretty lady. He didn't deserve to get healed! She had to stop! Peko was greatly disturbed by the situation. The little boy was terrified, she had no idea what to say to calm him, and he was too young to tell her what was wrong! She gave him a gentle squeeze as the mansion that belonged to her boss came into sight. She quickly moved forward. Harry was too scared to move. He didn't want to upset the pretty woman more than he already had...He didn't wanna be hit by her... Suddenly, he felt something press against his forehead, and he froze, looking up to see the lady pulling away, her lips in a strange position. Harry made a noise, signalling his confusion. Peko pulled away with a blush, looking to the side slightly, also slightly confused by what she had just done. "Wa?" Harry asked, Peko deciding to answer.

"I..gave you a kiss. It's what happens when you like someone, to show them affection."

"...Why me...?" Harry babbled softly. "Fweaks can't."

Peko, hiding her squee at the sound of his voice, shook her head. "No child. You're not a freak."

"B-Bu-"

"Shh..." She shushed him gently. "Save your strength...Just relax." She spoke calmly.

Harry tried, but her actions were just so confusing! She said he wasn't one, but he was, and he- GRR! Growing frustrated, he started to leak tears from his eyes, those tears becoming downpours and his mouth releasing sobbing sounds. Peko's eyes widened. "Oh my...Please don't cry, little one...Calm yourself, I won't let anything harm you..." She was unsure how to deal with this...

She only fueled his confusion with her tone and words. He began to thrash about slightly, jolting himself around. Peko struggled to keep a hold on him. She managed to keep a firm grasp without dropping him, and the little boy eventually worked himself into complete and utter exhaustion. She sat down, feeling Alien, and gave him another hug. He accepted it, snuggling in, and Peko smiled sadly. He was so traumatised... If only there were something, anything, she could do to make it better. "mama...I wan a mama..." he spat out sadly, more tears leaking out of his eyes as he mused sadly.

Peko blinked. "A...mother...?" She breathed. Could she...? She already felt...connected to him. And it didn't help that leaving him might hurt him further. She...had to this. She NEEDED to help him. She decided she would do it. "...Well then...I'm your mama." She said calmly.

Harry froze and he turned to look at the woman, who was looking back at him with a small smile. "W-Weawwy?" He asked softly. "Mean it?"

"Yes. I'm going to be your mama." She told the shocked child, who smiled, tears flowing again, and he hugged her tightly, sobbing.

"Thank you..." He let out the most coherent sentence she had heard from him yet as he buried his little face into her bust. Blushing, she let him hug it out, rocking him back and forth until he succumbed to exhaustion, passing out in her arms. Peko looked down at the sleeping child and let out a deep sigh. What had she gotten herself into...?


End file.
